unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Gilmore
Real Name: Duncan Gilmore Case: Lost Father Location: El Paso, Texas Date: 1958 Case Details: Jeannie Wagner of El Paso, Texas, is searching for her long-lost father, Duncan Gilmore, whom she has never met. She was born in 1959, the first of three children. Her parents were a construction worker and a secretary. Throughout her childhood, she had always felt that she was different from the rest of her family. Jeannie's mother, Patsy Summers, was just seventeen when she got married. She was shy and raised in a strict religious household. Throughout her life, she suffered from depression. In 1973, she attempted to commit suicide by slitting her wrists. Eight years later, she entered a highway going the wrong way and was struck by another vehicle. She died ten days later. Shortly after Patsy's death, Jeannie called her younger sister and was told that Patsy's diary stated that her biological father was not the man that she knew as hers. In the diary, Patsy described the predicament that she had gotten into decades earlier. In 1958, she was living with her parents and younger brother in a very strict household. She began dating a man who was well-liked by her family. However, they often fought, so she would spend her time away from him at a local park. One day, while at the park, Patsy met an enlisted man stationed at Fort Bliss named Duncan Gilmore. They began seeing each other on a regular basis. She wrote in her diary that he was one of the kindest and sweetest men she ever met. In August 1958, she turned seventeen and he threw her a surprise party. Patsy was living a lie, keeping her relationship with Duncan a secret from her other boyfriend and her family. Meanwhile, they continued to see each other into the fall of 1958. In October, however, she discovered that she was pregnant. Her boyfriend believed that he was the father. Duncan was told of the pregnancy and wanted to marry her; however, she felt obligated to stay with her other boyfriend. She then broke off her relationship with Duncan. On November 11, 1958, Patsy and her boyfriend were married. They were the only ones who knew she was pregnant, and she was the only one who knew who the real father was. Jeannie was born seven months after the wedding. She is now hoping to find Duncan, her real father. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 24, 1991 episode. Results: Solved. On the night of the broadcast, Suzanne Gilmore of Lake Wylie, South Carolina, was watching. She was certain that her fifty-four-year-old husband, Duncan, was Jeannie's father. She woke him from a nap and asked him if he was stationed at Fort Bliss in 1958 and knew Patsy Summers. When he confirmed this, she told him about Jeannie and her search. He was overjoyed to learn that she was looking for him. Nine days later, on May 3, 1991, Suzanne and Duncan traveled to Jeannie's home in Houston, Texas, and he was reunited with her. He was also able to meet his two grandchildren. Sadly, he passed away in 1998. However, Suzanne and Jeannie remain in touch. Links: * TV Show Reunites Family * Prayers have been answered * Mysteries Solved * Wedding Announcement for Jeannie's son Joshua ---- Category:Texas Category:1958 Category:Lost Loves Category:Solved Category:Military-Related Cases